Terusio
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Lone Blood His main goal is to start a war with the North and become the ruler of Tumal. Through the coaxing of the Sky Lord he allies himself with Malvado to bring about chaos. His plan is to frame Ruxio, Rhamin and the Burgs for the assassination of the King and Prince. He would then have Querme take the Princess to Northcity and sire his line. He would lead Tumal into war and become rulers and then his line would follow after him. At first he is only trying to frame the Burgs. He enlists the two biggest crime bosses in Rodario to keep the city a constant problem. This keeps the King and everyone busy as he works to enact his plan. The return of Ruxio is his first roadblock. He can't kill the man because he is the King's best friend and his death would make the King passionate again. Then Rhamin comes into the picture. He is another one that is off limits because of Urme. Rhamin proves to be a problem because he knows too much and has the Princess' affection. Terusio wants Ruxio and Rhamin to be close so that he could draw them into his conspiracy together. Kills Bermo to seal their relationship. That relationship is ended however when Rhamin finds out Ruxio was part of the massacre as well as Terusio and then goes on to lose to Querme in the tournament. Querme uses failed assassination attempts and convinces the Princess to reveal she is a deviant in order to force the Burgs hand (treaty says no deviants can rule). They bring an army south and he is now ready to enact his plan. He will take Rhamin out of the city and kill him. Then he would leave a note for Ruxio to lead him to the Tower. There, he would kill Ruxio and kill Melony who knows too much. Finally, with the Princess "missing" (Urme smuggled her out via a ship piloted by Sephiro) he would lock down the Palace. There he would kill the King and Prince and leave the bodies of Rhamin and Ruxio with the Burg seal near them. A disgraced warrior and his disgraced star turned coat for the chance to become legends again in the North. What actually happens: Defeats Rhamin, is defeated by Ruxio after Mob Boss A betrays him (wants to enact his plan still but with him as the top dog). Ruxio also kills Mob Boss A though. The Skylord senses his death and comes to Varlo. The Prince kills his father and locks down the palace. Rallies Kwami and the corrupt Elites to retrieve the bodies. Gets Ruxio's body to the throne room and Rhamin's falchion (can't find body). The story is that Ruxio and Rhamin killed the King and Terusio in a staged meeting and then kidnapped the Princess to take her north, only Rhamin escaped alive.